


Проверь / Check it

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Chains are sexy, Chair Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Genderswap, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Леона Эль'Джонсон навещает сестру.Таймлайн — «Ангелы Калибана», перед судом.Leona El'Jonson visits her sister.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Konrad Curze
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	Проверь / Check it

**Author's Note:**

> fem!Лев - Леона Эль'Джонсон  
> fem!Керз - Корнелия "Конни" Керз

— Проверь, — усмехается Конни. В зрачках Леоны можно разглядеть своё отражение, но ничего нельзя прочесть.

Физиология примархов — слишком тонкая вещь. Апотекарии, которые подлатали Конни после драки, так и не смогли ответить, когда к ней вернутся ноги.

— Проверю.

Леона опускается перед ней на колени. Великолепное зрелище, которое немного портит тот факт, что на руках Конни — тяжелые, как её жизнь, кандалы, которые притянуты к потолку так туго, что их не сдвинуть ни на палец. В черепе до сих шумит при любом движении. Трудно даже поднять взгляд — проследить, как припаянные к кандалам цепи теряются среди вычурных балок и сине-золотых витражей.

Продезинфицированное насквозь — эти унылые Ультрамарины! — тело Корнелии туго примотано к медицинскому креслу. Как будто кресло способно заменить раздробленный Леоной позвоночник. 

Проклятая дикарка, чего ей стоило положить всему конец? Всему — сразу.

Леона отбрасывает назад золотистый водопад локонов и обхватывает пальцами ногу Конни. Другой рукой несильно ударяет по колену. Конни сначала видит это, а уже потом — ощущает. Нога слегка вздрагивает — порванные любящей сестрицей синапсы всё-таки начали восстанавливаться.

— Интересно, — комментирует Леона и поднимает её ногу чуть выше. Конни лениво рассматривает свою бледную, тощую ступню, недоумевая, что ещё может сделать Леона. Темные Ангелы не пытают пленников — единственный в их вселенной принцип, которому верна стерва-Леона. Гнев сестра уже выпустила.

Пальцы Леоны — Конни до сих пор может рассмотреть ссадины на её костяшках — касаются пятки, а затем слабо щекочут ступню. Ощущение с запозданием пробивается сквозь калечные нервы, и Конни против воли смеется.

— Эй!

Леона прижимает её ступню к губам.

Мягкие, думает Конни. Слишком мягкие для такой отбитой стервы.

Леона целует её в подъем ступни, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками. Дыхание щекочет голень — Конни слышит собственный смешок издалека, завороженно наблюдая, как Леона прижимается губами к её ноге.

Это новый всплеск безумных видений?

И видений приятных.

Конни чувствует, как начинает теряться в рваном потоке ощущений. Она чувствует тепло, а потом — влажное прикосновение. Это всё Леона, это она обводит языком бесформенное, темно-багровое пятно кровоподтека — медленно, почти бережно. Неожиданно приникает ближе и с силой проводит по вспухшей коже языком, словно проклятая кошка. Её язык — тоже мягкий, но...

Конни стонет вслух от смеси боли и удовольствия. Она тяжело дышит — она уже взмокла под невыносимо плотной юбкой из черной кожи, орудием пытки, а не юбкой. Сбросить бы её вместе с впившимся в грудь корсетом и запустить пальцы в спутанное золото волос. Подтянуть почти зажившее лицо Леоны к своему, смять её губы своими, разорвать чопорный балахон.

Или обхватить шею сестры ногами, стиснуть до хрипа и снова душить — до тех пор, пока эти проклятые зеленые глаза опять не вылезут из орбит.

Руки скованы, и Конни неловко ерзает, нечеловеческим усилием заставляя свободную ногу сдвинуться с места и коснуться плеча Леоны.

Леона перехватывает непокорную ногу и ставит на место. Опирается на колено Конни, предупреждая новые движения.

Её взгляд — блестящий, лихорадочно-воспаленный, как скверная рана — бессовестно выдаёт всё, что скрывает лицо. Конни посмеивается, она знает этот блеск: как пить дать, под вычурным балахоном — вовсе не сухо.

На её ногах слишком много ран. Кажется, эти, на бедрах, появились тогда, когда они пытались сбить друг дружку с ног? Или когда Леона рассвирепела, и причина её ярости переломала собой полдюжины скрипторских кабинок? Губы Леоны не знают пощады, а язык наполняет томительной мукой один кровоподтек за другим. Конни сдавленно смеется, чтобы не застонать: ей кажется, что она сойдет с ума раньше, чем Леона прекратит сладостную пытку.

— Мне говорили... вы не трогаете... пленников... сестренка, — стараясь дышать ровно, шепчет Конни. — Не пытаете.

Леона отвечает усмешкой прежде, чем задрать её юбку. Её пальцы, словно коготки, впиваются в колени. Конни откидывается назад так далеко, как может, плюнув на жалящий протест позвоночника.

— Здесь... могут быть... камеры.

Леона фыркает, не поднимая головы, и Конни вздрагивает, ощутив её дыхание внизу.

Камер нет. Какая жалость. Было бы до смерти смешно взглянуть на лицо увидевшей их игры Робиаты.

У Леоны очень мягкие губы, но её прикосновения к нижним губам — ещё мягче. Ненормально, что безжалостная львица способна на такую ласку.

Что в их отношениях вообще нормально, пробивается сквозь шум крови мысль и теряется в лавине ощущений. Конни слышит свой голос издалека, он то стонет, то повторяет имя мучительницы-сестры. Всё её тело пульсирует так, что резонанс грозит перевернуть кресло и вконец добить её и позвоночник.

— Ты меня убьешь, — с хрипом выдыхает Конни, — если остановишься.

Леона снова фыркает, ставя последнюю точку в калейдоскопе удовольствия, и мир на миг теряет резкость.

***

Когда способность рассуждать возвращается, Леона уже стоит над ней в полный рост, в задумчивости утирая губы.

— Интересный... способ... зализать вину, — шепчет Конни. Позволить дорогой — и такой ранимой — сестре слишком сильно задуматься было бы ужасной ошибкой.

Реакция Леоны превосходна. Щеку тут же прошибает болью, и всё становится на свои места. 

Конни шипит и удовлетворенно выдыхает. 

Удовольствие стоит щепотки боли.


End file.
